iron_and_dieselfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
The following is a list of event by year, starting from events before the Second Industrial Revolution to the most recent events. For a more in-depth list of event, there's always the bible. Pre-1839 * 1796 - The London University for Advanced Technology is formed. This university would later serve as a catalyst for the technological progress made in the Second Industrial Revolution. * 1797 - Thomas Jefferson of the Democratic-Republican Party is elected president. The United American Commonwealth of States is formed. * 1809 - James Madison of the Democratic-Republican Party is elected as the 2nd president of the UACS. * 1838 - Andrew Jackson of the Democratic-Republican Party is elected as the 3rd president of the UACS. Second Industrial Revolution (1839-1914) * 1839 - Work on Babbage's Analytical Engine ends and the invention is commercially successful. The Second Industrial Revolution begins. * 1841 - Andrew Jackson causes a split in the Democratic-Republicans. The party is split into the Jacksonian Democratic Party and the Jeffersonian Democratic-Republican Party. * 1844 - The United Republic of Anglia is proclaimed in the Isle of Man. Martin Van Buren of the Free Republican Party becomes the 4th president of the UACS. * 1856 - Dr. Edward Xavier Mason releases the first commercial prototype mechanical walker. * 1861 - Anderson Rousseau perfects Mason's design on the prototype walker and introduces the Type-1 Mechanical Walker. The American Civil War begins and the Commonwealth's government commissions Rousseau to build mechanical walkers for the army. * 1863 - The 'Lincoln' Armoured Walker is fielded for use by the army of the Commonwealth. * 1865 - The American Civil War ends. * 1890 - In the wake of the colonisation of Africa, the far-right British Imperial Party is created. The Great War (1914-1920) * 1914 - The Great War begins after Serbia rejects Austria-Hungary’s ultimatum after Franz Ferdinand is assassinated. * 1914 - Germany invades Belgium and Luxembourg as part of the Schlieffen plan. The Germans begin to commit atrocities against the inhabitants of the two countries, the worst of which being the Leuven Massacre. * 1915 - The RMS Lusitania is hit by torpedoes from German U-Boats and is sunk. This would eventually cause the American Commonwealth to join the war * 1915 - As the death toll for the Great War rises, the International Jacobin League is founded with the purpose of unionizing and providing relief to soldiers on the Western Front. * 1916 - The German Army abandons trench warfare after the Battle of the Somme altogether in favour of mobile assault. The creation of the Mauser C15 and Maschinenpistole-16 contributes to this change. The other armies of Europe soon adopt mobile warfare and create their own submachine guns and light arms. * 1916 - The SS Libau lands off Fenit. The cargo, an estimated 20,000 rifles, 1,000,000 rounds of ammunition, 10 machine guns, and explosives is unloaded by Irish Volunteers and brought to stockpiles in the Western counties and around Dublin. * 1916 - The Easter Rising begins. * 1916 - The Easter Rising in Dublin ends after Pearse surrenders. Pockets of rebels in Dublin escape to the West. Executions for most of the leaders of the rising begins. Once this surrender reaches rebel positions in the Western counties who had beaten back the British, they split from Pearse and form the Irish Social Liberation Society and begin an underground guerrilla war against the British Empire. * 1917 - The American Commonwealth declares war on the German Empire. * 1917 - The Russian Revolution begins. * 1917 - 48 Belgians are killed by the German occupation army during mass rioting in and around Brussels. * 1918 - To defend their own interests, the Russo-German nobles of Courland and Livonia form private armies to defend from the newly founded Baltic States, the encroachment of the Soviets, and any other threats. * 1918 - The Don Republic is proclaimed. * 1918 - The Hundred Days Offensive begins. * 1918 - German soldiers react to the Hundred Days Offensive by utilizing scorched Earth tactics and venting their anger out on innocents, resulting in the slaughter of hundreds of citizens in Belgium and the French countryside. * 1918 - German soldiers hold out for the entirety of 1918 with the introduction of mechanized walkers such as the Kehrmaschine-2. The French and British counter this with the introduction of their own walkers, such as the Mk.1 ‘Big William’ or Légionnaire. * 1919 - The Belgians stage a rebellion against German occupation as French, British and American troops push through German lines at an alarming rate. * 1919 -